1am Matinee
by Shire Fey
Summary: Harry gets tired of being watched so instead of confronting the person watching him he puts on one hell of a show


**Title:** The 1AM Matinee

**Author**: ShireFey (Aka: PoetryQueen or Tabatha)

**Email:** Snape/Harry

**Genre:**Slash

**Rating:** NC-17

**Beta:** The amazing... Dramatic music Mandi crowd roars

**Warnings: Slightly Smutty**

**Summary:** Harry gets tired of being watched so instead of confronting the person watching him he puts on one hell of a show

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN:** (Comment on me, Flame me, Do anything you want but it won't change me...)

Coal eyes seemed to burn into my back as I walked the halls of the old castle. I could feel someone, or something, stalking me like prey in the night. I halted and strained my ears to hear the faint shuffling of feet. "I knew it!" I thought. "That git is watching me again... Its one in the morning, you would think that the man would have something better to do. Fine, I'm getting so tired of this... I'll give him something to watch."

I began to walk once more, shuffling my feet along the long corridor. I'm almost glad I know my way around this castle like the back of my hand. It's so much easier to slip into the forgotten corners and ... well for tonight... put on a show. I let my back lay against the cold rock walls. I could feel him watching me as I slowly began to unbutton my robes, slowly, one button after the other. One. Two. Three. Four... At least five minutes later all 24 buttons on my robes are undone. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sound of his breathing speeding up as I let the heavy wool robe fall from my shoulders to the floor.

I could feel his eyes gaze up and down my body. I would say he was enjoying his view of my tight stone washed jeans and tight t-shirt by the moan that had escaped his lips. I let my hand rub my sore neck, moaning as the muscles pulled under my calloused hand. Slowly I let my fingers trail down my taunt chest. My eyes fluttered closed and my head feel back as my palm found its way to my strained hard on.

I had let a soft moan escape my lips as my body rocked into the heel of my palm. With each moan and arch I could hear his breathing get heavier. Sooner than I expected I had my pants falling from my taunt hips. My boxers found their way off as my hand made its way over my erection. I knew my chest was heaving as I pumped up and down. Each pump had become harder and faster. Each moan had become louder and even more lust filled. I knew I couldn't last much longer. One rushed, final moan and I felt myself pour over my hand. Instead of bothering with a cleansing charm, I brought my hand to my mouth and slowly licked it clean.

As regained my breathing I heard a strangled and lustful cry. Leave it up to him to out last me. I covered my smirk by pulling my clothes back on. With my robes draped over my arm I made my way down the corridor I was in; but as I was about to make my way around the corner I looked back to where I knew he was and I winked. Soon I made my way around the corner and walked into my room. I shed my clothes and laid on the large bed I had slept in since I had begun teaching here.

Soon the door burst open and with a well-placed smirk I looked at the man in the doorway. "Hi honey." He growled and made his way to our bed and captured me in his arms and kissed me soundly. He laid down positioning me on his lap and I couldn't help but smirk as I asked, "Enjoy the show?" 

He looked at me with a lustful glint in his eyes, "Yes, Harry I loved it; but what would you have done if it was someone else?"

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine and kissed it lightly and replied with a devilish smirk, "Put on one hell of a show." With that remark he slapped my arse.

With a grin I looked down at him and smiled. "I had my map, and besides, I know your walk like I know other parts of you," I allowed my hand to trail down his body and grabbed his still hard member. I couldn't help but smile as he moaned at my action.

He pulled me down to his lips and kissed me hungrily and whispered. "I love you."

With a huge smile I looked down at my long time lover and replied, "Love you too, Sev" 

-Fin-


End file.
